It Hurts
by NothingButBipolar
Summary: When Tsuna catches Hibari cheating on him with Mukuro,they break up. Unfortunately,Hibari is possessive and isn't willing to hand his Tsunayoshi to his brother.Several pairings involving Tsuna,Hibari,Alaude,and Mukuro with a splash of hurt and comfort in an AU setting. I do not own KHR. Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. His boyfriend, Hibari, was lying in bed with another man. Not knowing what to do, he did the first thing that came to mind: Run. He ran and ran, not noticing anything around him until he bumped into something. Or rather, someone.

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna flinched; the tone of the voice was so similar, that it hurt.

"Why are you crying?"

The man that he literally ran into knelt in front of him and wiped away his tears. Even the feeling of the hand felt so similar. He couldn't stand it. Tsuna stood up and backed away, thinking of running again. The man didn't like being ignored; he growled and pinned Tsuna to the wall.

"Answer me. Why are you crying?"

"Hibari...bed...Mukuro..."

The man sighed and carried him to his room.

"Sleep," he ordered.

Tsuna's eyelids felt heavy, and he collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

He woke up to the sight of a certain blond right in the same bed, right next to him. Tsuna stroked the platinum blond hair.

"He doesn't look as scary when he's sleepy," Tsuna murmured to himself, a smile present on his face.

"So I look scary when I'm awake?"

"HIIEEE!"

Tsuna screamed and tried to get away, but he forgot that he was on a bed, so he ended up falling onto the floor. Alaude gave a small chuckle and helped him up.

"So, what were you doing earlier?" Alaude asked.

Tsuna's body stiffened, remembering quite vividly the reason why he had been running. He stuttered, trying to think of an excuse. Alaude watched him for a while with a frown.

"Let me guess. You caught Hibari and Mukuro sleeping together, and you felt betrayed since Hibari was your boyfriend, but you didn't know what to do, so you decided to run away from your problem."

Tsuna's mouth was wide open. "H-H-How?"

Alaude didn't respond. On the outside, he was hiding everything behind his usual stoic mask. On the inside, he was barely restraining the urge to rip Hibari to pieces. Barely.

Silence consumed the pair as they started thinking. The think silence was cut by the sound of a moan from Hibari's room. Tsuna's eyes started getting teary. Alaude clicked his tongue as the sound of a creaking bed could be heard. Tsuna tried covering his ears to cover the sound but it didn't work. Alaude pulled him close and hugged him. Tsuna was so close that he could hear the sound of Alaude's heartbeat.

"So you do have a heart after all," Tsuna murmured as he snuggled closer and breathed in his scent.

The sound of the heartbeat and Alaude's scent made Tsuna felt peaceful. Eventually, he fell asleep. Alaude buried his face in the brown locks of hair and slowly fell asleep, too. Alaude woke up when the door slammed open to reveal an angry Hibari.

"What the hell are you doing to my boyfriend?" he demanded.

"What boyfriend? This one is mine," Alaude replied coolly.

"Yours?" Hibari growled.

"Mine. He won't go back to you after seeing and hearing you and that pineapple."

"But he won't go to you either."

"How can you be so sure when right now, he's hugging me tightly? You missed out on him snuggling closer to me."

Hibari scowled. He had nothing to use as a retort.

"Leave," Alaude ordered. "Get away from him before you hurt him any more.

Hibari didn't look like he wanted to leave. Right at that moment, Tsuna woke up. He rubbed the sleep out of one eye while the other eye examined his surroundings.

"Ah, Hibari, perfect timing; I have something to tell you," Tsuna said.

Hibari unconsciously took a step back when he heard the cold voice. It was nothing like the warm tone that he was used to.

"Tsunayoshi, come to me and get awa-"

"I want to break up."

Tsuna's words cut through the air. If Hibari was a normal person, he would back away and retreat. Then again, a normal person probably wouldn't leave Tsuna for someone else.

"Hibari! Let's spar to the extreme!"

Now having an excuse to leave, Hibari turned and left. Tsuna watched him go for a bit before he started crying again. He was getting Alaude's shirt completely wet, but neither of them cared enough to do something about it. Tsuna ended up crying himself to sleep.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore," Alaude vowed.

* * *

**Chapter 1 complete! After this, there's going to be one or more fics before I (finally) work on my other published fics, so bear with me. I still need to think of something to do for Valentine's Day, too. Let me know if you have any suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:Smut below. Do not read the lower half in public.**

"_I won't let him hurt you anymore," Alaude vowed._

* * *

Tsuna sat up and rubbed his eyes. "A-Alaude?!"

"Ngh," Alaude groaned as he woke.

Tsuna was about to ask what happened when the memories invaded his mind. Tears welled up in his eyes and threatened to fall. He tried to hold them back but they fell anyways. Alaude noticed the droplets. Tsuna lowered his head, not wanting to show his weakness.

"Tsunayoshi."

He wouldn't look at him.

"Tsunayoshi, face me."

When he still wouldn't look, Alaude pulled him close and tilted his chin up. He wiped the tears away with a tissue (Where did that come from? O.o) and kissed him. Tsuna's eyes widened as he felt a tongue asking for permission.

_I don't want to betray Kyoya, _part of Tsuna's mind said. Another part protested, _Kyoya cheated on me. _

_Ah, to hell with this drama._

He responded. Alaude, being older and more experienced, easily dominated him. He probed around, mapping the inside of his mouth. Tsuna let out a moan. Alaude pinned him down, not breaking the contact.

_**BANG!**_

The door suddenly slammed open and they broke apart.

"Tsuna! I heard that you and Kyoya broke up! What ha-"

Giotto stared. Even though their kiss ended, Alaude still had Tsuna pinned down. Tsuna's face was flushed.

"…Alaude… what the hell is going on here? I heard that Kyoya and Tsuna broke up and Tsuna was in your room, but I didn't hear about you hooking up with Tsuna."

"G-Giotto, it's not Alaude's fault," Tsuna said. He pushed Alaude off and sat up. "He was trying to-"

"Trying to what?" Hibari asked, appearing behind Giotto.

Tsuna immediately shifted closer to Alaude. No one missed it. Hibari's eyes narrowed.

"Alright. What happened? I want the whole story," Giotto demanded.

"I saw Kyoya in bed with Mukuro, and left. I accidently ran into Alaude," Tsuna explained. "Alaude comforted me."

"He comforted you by pinning you to the bed?" Hibari asked, scowling.

"Kyoya, you know that Alaude can be very rough at times," Giotto said.

"Doesn't explain Tsunayoshi's red face."

"He's sensitive. You of all people should know that," Alaude cut in. _Emotionally and physically_. The double meaning did not go unnoticed.

" Alaude, there's another mission for you," Yamamoto announced, walking in. "Haha, sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No, Takeshi, we were just about to wrap it up," Tsuna said quickly.

Everyone except Alaude left the room . Outside, Hibari grabbed Tsuna's wrist and pinned him to the wall.

"What do you want?" Tsuna asked coldly.

"Tsunayoshi, I'm sorry, but can I have another chance? You know that I love you. "

Tsuna was having a mental debate. _He said that he loves me. He was cheating on me. He said sorry. He was with Mukuro. Kyoya would never lower his pride to apologize unless he thought that it was worth it. Don't forget those moans. Can I forgive him? He did it with Mukuro several times._

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You did it _several _times, not just once. I-I can't stand it."

Hibari leaned down, trying to capture his lips, but Tsuna turned away.

"Tsunayoshi," he growled, grabbing and lifting his chin.

Tsuna couldn't move. He shut his eyes as he felt something touch his mouth. A tongue asked for permission to eneter, but when he denied it, teeth closed on his lips and he gasped from pain. Hibari could taste the sweetness in Tsuna's mouth mixed with a hint of something that didn't belong there.

"So, that carnivore kissed you too," Hibari said, breaking the kiss.

Tsuna's bangs hid his face.

"Why did you let him do it?" he demanded.

Tsuna stayed quiet, not doing or saying anything. Hibari walked off, leaving him behind.

"I don't belong to you," Tsuna murmured.

Hibari could barely hear it. He glanced back and saw Tsuna simply stayed sitting on the ground, hugging his knees while tears fell down his face. That's how Alaude found him several minutes later on his way to his next mission.

* * *

"Can you take care of him and keep him away from Kyoya?" Alaude asked his uncle.

"Sure. It's rare for you to ask for a favor though. Tsunayoshi is very important to you," Fon replied. The last part was a statement.

Alaude didn't reply as he handed Tsuna's sleeping form over and gave him a small kiss on the forehead before leaving for his mission. Fon carried Tsuna into a spare room and set him on the bed.

"It must be hard for you, Tsunayoshi, to have to deal with two skylarks' affections," he murmured quietly.

* * *

After finishing his mission, Alaude immediately went to Fon's house. The moment the door opened, he was greeted with a tackle.

"I missed you," Tsuna whispered as he nuzzled Alaude's coat.

"Taking him back?" Fon asked.

Alaude nodded and led Tsuna to his car while Fon waved at them.

* * *

Tsuna was in his room and Alaude was in his own room when Hibari pinned Tsuna to the bed. Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw him and began to try to struggle. It was no use. Hibari's left hand kept both of his wrists pinned to the bed and his right hand was holding up Tsuna's chin. With Hibari's legs between his, Tsuna had no way of escaping.

"Alaude," Tsuna whimpered.

Unfortunately for him, Alaude was taking a shower and couldn't hear him. The only one who heard him was Hibari, who immediately scowled.

"So you care more about that carnivore now?"

Tsuna bit his lip, refusing to respond.

"I need to remind you who you belong to."

"N-No. Please, don't touch me."

Hibari ignored his pleas and shoved two fingers in his mouth. Tsuna continued to struggle until Hibari replaced the fingers with his mouth. Tsuna felt himself weakening as a skilled tongue snaked into his mouth and Hibari began to suck and toy with his tongue. Hibari tore off Tsuna's pants and began rubbing and stroking his member. Tsuna wanted to call for Alaude, but Hibari's mouth muffled all of his noises. Hibari pulled away, smirking when he saw the breathless Tsuna. Without any warnings, he shoved the two fingers into his tight hole. Tsuna tried to scream from pain, but Hibari muffled it with another kiss. He started pushing his fingers deeper and scissoring them, stretching Tsuna's entrance. Tsuna pulled away from the kiss and moaned.

"Hn. That's where it is."

Hibari pulled the fingers out, making Tsuna whimper from the loss, and then thrusted in with his own hard cock. He pulled out and pushed it back in. Tsuna didn't want to admit it, but he enjoyed the feeling of being roughly thrusted into.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, Tsunayoshi? I can feel your tight hole sucking me in everytime I pull out. "

"Ngh…Help..me..A-Alaude…help me…"

Hibari bit his ear and thrusted in, increasing his pace. He watched as Tsuna tried to deny the pleasure but ended up whimpering and moaning for more. Hibari jerked him off while thrusting in without stopping. Tsuna couldn't take it and came. The sticky white liquid splashed everywhere. Hibari released inside of him and then pulled out. Tsuna was panting, his face and body flushed from the activity. Trails of white and red leaked out of his hole.

"We're not done yet," Hibari whispered.

"Please, Kyoya, stop it, I can't take this anymore."

"Why? Because Alaude isn't the one doing it to you? I heard you calling for him to help you."

Tsuna didn't reply. Hibari took advantage of it and pinned him to the bed again.

"K-Kyoya?"

"I told you that we're not done yet."

* * *

Tsuna laid on his bed, on his side, sobbing. Hibari got dressed and left. About fifteen minutes after Hibari left, Alaude entered the room. The first thing he noticed was the strange scent in the air. He saw Tsuna's clothes on the ground and frowned. Tsuna was asleep, but there were fresh marks on his face that indicated that he was crying. He pulled off the sheets covering him and saw purple hickey marks. Looking further down, there was sperm and blood caked on his legs.

"A-Alaude?"

"Tsunayoshi, what happened?"

"H-He came in and then, h-he…"

"Who?"

Tsuna refused to talk, but it didn't matter, since Alaude already knew it. _I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi. I promised to never let him hurt you again, yet this happened._

Alaude carried Tsuna to the bathroom to help him clean off the mixture of blood and cum. Since Tsuna couldn't even stand properly, Alaude had to take off his clothes and wash Tsuna's whole body. Tsuna did his best to make it easier for Alaude but his mind was occupied with thoughts of what Hibari had done.

"Are you thinking about him?"

Tsuna was snapped out of his thoughts when Alaude broke the silence.

"Eh?"

"Are you thinking about the bastard that did this to you?"

"Yes…"

"Figures."

The pair was completely quiet as Alaude dried off Tsuna's body and helped him get dressed.

"Tonight, you're staying in my room, where I can watch you," Alaude said as he carried Tsuna to his room.

Tsuna was in no position to argue, nor did he want to. He easily snuggled up against Alaude and fell asleep within minutes of getting comfortable.

* * *

When Tsuna woke up, he couldn't remember what he had dreamed about, but he knew that it had something to do with Alaude. Alaude and the little guy down there that was alert and ready for action. Tsuna turned to look at Alaude and almost giggled when he realized how long Alaude's eyelashes were. He then blushed when he realized that he was close enough to see his lashes. In his sleep, Alaude shifted his position. Tsuna let out a small moan as Alaude's leg brushed against his hard member. That little moan was all it took for Alaude to wake up. He looked under the blanket and saw that Tsuna was rather _excited_.

"Excited?" he asked.

Tsuna knew what he meant and nodded shyly.

"How about I help you out?" Alaude asked with a husky voice and a suggestive smirk.

**And that's it. My first attempt at point-blank lemon / I'm cutting it short since I want to keep the A27 and the 1827 parts separate. I want to thank Junalyn Quibral Lukban and AspiraSilverSkylark for helping me out with the plot and the lemon. Next chapter will be coming soon, so look forward to that. Bye-bye~**


End file.
